


because it's you

by hermionewrites



Series: avalance conversations [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Sara being ridiculous and ava being in love with that, this is the sappiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionewrites/pseuds/hermionewrites
Summary: A movie sparks a conversation about firsts.orsara realises she was ava's first kiss
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: avalance conversations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912597
Comments: 30
Kudos: 184





	because it's you

**Author's Note:**

> This is set vaguely between s3 and s4. If you see a s4 reference it was because I wanted to do that line more than I cared about continuity and this is legends so what is time anyway. 
> 
> This is the sappiest thing I've ever written lmao.

Movie nights had become something of a tradition for Ava and Sara. They'd realised it was a nice way to unwind together, away from work and the team, much though they may love them.

The quality of the time together wasn't entirely reflected in the films they chose to watch. They'd discovered a shared love of watching kind of rubbish films and either letting the nonsense wash over them or mocking them mercilessly together. Today it was some trashy teen romcom. 

They lay on their bed, Ava's head resting in Sara's lap as she leaned against the headboard, her hand absently stroking through Ava's hair. The girl on screen was saying something about the love interest, who Ava had declared to be "just the same as the ones in the last four, and I would know" while she was still playing attention to the film.

Ava was so tuned out by this point that she only realised Sara had spoken after she finished whatever she was saying. Her eyes blinked open drowsily, "Hm? Sorry, I was kind of drifting off." 

"Nothing important, I was just saying this girl is probably setting herself up for disappointment hoping for a first kiss like something from a movie. The only movie my first kiss resembled was the Lady and the Tramp." Sara laughed lightly, looking down fondly as Ava squinted in the dim light, looking slightly confused.

"Like the spaghetti?"

"No, like a slobbering dog." Sara laughed as Ava wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

"Ew, babe." She closed her eyes again, leaning slightly into the hand resting on her cheek as she continued slightly absently. "I suppose my first kiss was like something from a movie." 

"What do you mean?" 

Ava waved her hand vaguely, "Tension, height of the moment… pirates." 

"First? Pirates…?" Sara sounded confused for a moment before realisation dawned. "Oh… baby, your _first_." 

Ava opened her eyes again, and almost immediately hid her face again as she saw how softly Sara was looking down at her. "Stop that, it's embarrassing, I wasn't thinking. The... the others before me had other experiences but you were just _my_ first… real anything. You know that." 

Sara leaned down and kissed the hand Ava had covered her face with. "I was your first kiss." Her voice was half wondering, half teasing. "I would've made it more special. Or at least got your review." 

"Thank God you didn't know then." Ava laughed, finally letting Sara pry her hands from her face. 

Sara's expression became mischievous. "I was your first _anything_." 

Ava held a hand up warningly. "Don't you go there, Lance." 

Sara waggled her eyebrows comically. "Is the point not that I _have_ been there?" 

"Shut _up_." Ava groaned, turning her face away to unsuccessfully hide her blush 

"And aww, baby, I was your first crush." 

Ava's voice was slightly muffled against Sara's leggings as she replied. "I guess that's why I was such a disaster about it." 

"I think that's just you." Sara grinned fondly as Ava looked up in outrage. "Don't look at the first woman to take you on a date like that."

"Stop." Ava whined, suppressing laughter.

"The first woman to kiss you here," Sara leaned down and kissed her cheek, "here," her nose, "and here," her forehead. 

"I'm telling your team you're this soft if you don't stop." Ava knew that her expression hid absolutely none of the affection Sara's sappy actions were making her feel, and that her demands for her to stop were not at all convincing.

"They should know I'm the first woman to take you to see Vikings, or to meet one of your old serial killers, or make you french toast on a time ship." 

Ava now couldn't suppress her laughter as she watched Sara wrack her brains for more examples. "You're getting very specific here. I think you may be running out of examples. Also, didn't Gideon technically make me the French toast?" 

"I'm not sure Gideon is technically a woman but alright then, the first woman to ruin a piece of your kitchenware trying to make you French toast in your apartment." It didn't seem like Sara was planning to stop. 

Ava had apparently underestimated Sara's ability to think of examples of possible firsts as she continued to list them.

"...And I certainly hope I'm the first woman to turn up to your office in a trenchcoat and-" 

Here Sara was finally cut off as Ava reached up and clamped a hand over her mouth, choking out a " _stop_ " through her fits of laughter. 

She wondered at Sara's ability to make something linked to the most traumatic element of her life something she could laugh about. None of the seeping cold and nausea that she often felt when she thought about her past, or lack thereof, had made an appearance. At that moment she was filled only with the warmth of the memories, however silly and specific, Sara brought up. 

When they'd both settled back down, having completely missed a huge portion of the movie, Ava steeled herself, took a deep breath and spoke again, quietly. 

"You're also the first person I've ever been in love with." 

Sara's hand froze in her hair, as she looked down, her mouth slightly open in shock. Ava knew it wasn't that Sara wasn't aware how much Ava cared for her, but that while Sara had said it aloud months ago, Ava hadn't managed to get past the block in her throat made of all these negative thoughts about her entire life being a lie. But treating the subject with such levity had loosened it just enough for the words to slip through. And it was worth it, so worth it, to see the open joy on Sara's face. It felt like some dam had broken inside her as she was flooded with warmth and love. 

Ava sat up and looked directly into Sara's eyes. "And babe, I don't care if I'm your first, second, third, fiftieth or hundredth anything. Everything is special because... it's us."

Sara looked back seriously, speaking with the most sincerity she had spoken with all evening. "Like you. You're special, because you're you, and I love _you_."

Ava ducked her head. One conversation wasn't going to quell her insecurities, but it settled something in her she didn't realise was even there. Maybe this conversation was another first. 

After a quick kiss they settled back into their previous position, silently letting the serious mood pass. 

Sara shook her head. "If the team and the Bureau could see that we're this sappy." 

"They'd never respect us again, honestly." Ava laughed. 

When Ava turned her attention back to the screen it seemed like the lead was getting the perfect first kiss she had hoped for. 

But as Ava closed her eyes she thought maybe she had found the kind of perfection the scientists who built her didn't understand, in every small moment of the life she was building for herself, with its firsts, seconds and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
